Some accidental magic
by Madame Xela
Summary: When all Harry wants is to be with his parents, something strange happens and he ends up in his parents sixth year with no way home! But, does he want to go back? I'm rewriting the story, don't worry, I'll post the updated chapters.
1. Time to go REWRITE

'_Merlin! Is my clock slow or something?'_

A very excited Harry Potter was staring desperately at his old alarm clock. One of Dudley's _broken_ ones (and by broken, I mean that the power went out one night and the time got screwed up). The red numbers told Harry it was only 9:30, his sixteenth birthday was only 2 hours 29 minutes and 46 seconds away. Not like he was counting or anything. No, of course not.

Normally he wouldn't be this excited about his birthday. But this year would be different. This year, Lucius Malfoy was going to take him away from the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure if he was staying at Malfoy Manor or not, but he didn't care.

It wasn't as if he didn't trust Lucius. He trusted the Malfoy, his wife, and surprisingly enough, his son whole-heartedly they were like an even closer knit surrogate family to him (hell, draco refused to call him anything but his brother). Granted, it was more than a shock to see three of Voldemort's most loyal servants fighting to take the life of their precious master. He and Draco grew close over the summer months. Probably closer than the Golden Trio. Hey, it wasn't Harry's fault that Draco was able to weasel out Harry's secrets that not even Ron or Hermione knew about. So it wasn't too surprising when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy put living with them on the table. Harry was set on moving with the Malfoys. He was ecstatic actually. It would be like having a family, and having never had a proper one, Harry was more than ready to experience it. But he was more than relieved that he would no longer remain in the Dursley house-hold.

And the reason was drunk (again) and stormed into his room. A drunken Vernon Dursley was not a force to toy with.

"Oi, b-boy! On your knees" Vernon hissed. His breath was putrid, it smelled of strong alcohol and fish. Oh, today must have been a good day at the office.

It was always like this. For the past 7 years of Harry's muggle uncle would barge into his room (or cupboard in some cases) drunk and frustrated. And all of that frustration went into the process of breaking Harry time and time again.

Today was no different.

"I said ON YOUR KNEES BOY!" Vernon marched (more like waddled) over to where Harry laid on the on his bed and grabbed a fist-full of hair, forcing Harry out of bed and onto the floor. His knees hit the floor so hard that Harry knew that getting up after would most likely be impossible without a large amount of pain.

Harry tried to squirm away from his fat uncle. But that only accomplished getting a beefy hand slapping him in the face. The man dropped his pants and made Harry undress himself. When harry was naked, Vernon ran his fat hands all over his slim hips. Then he grasped Harry's hips and turned him around and forced him to the ground. Harry decided he was going to block it out. All of the pain. The humiliation. The feeling of being nothing but a dirty object. Everything.

Harry thought of what life would be like living with the Malfoys. How he and Draco would be able to play Quidditch during the summer like real brothers would. How, he'd have a home and a family to go home to during the holidays. It was rather amusing that he defeated the darkest wizard of all time but he could fight off his bloody muggle uncle.

Then…he screamed and the world and all his thoughts went black.

When Harry awoke, he was in more pain then he could ever had remembered. Even worse than the first time his uncle assaulted him. His backside felt like it was torn apart. He was drenched in sweat, blood, and cum. Most of it was his, save for the later, no cum came from him, Harry wouldn't allow the sick bastard that satisfaction.

A strange grunting noise from his bedside seemed to distract him from the pain momentarily. He didn't dare look though. It was fairly obvious what-no-who it was.

Vernon was probably redressing. Harry wanted so much to kill the bastard at the moment. But he didn't have the strength.

Finally, the noises stopped, and Harry felt eyes drilling through his head. "By the way boy. Happy fucking birthday." And with the sound of loud footsteps, he was gone.

Harry was too shocked to do anything. Not because his uncle who hated his guts actually wished him a happy birthday (as rude as it may have come out) but because it was his birthday. _'No, it couldn't be!' _Harry gathered all the strength he could muster, and flipped himself over so he was facing the clock.

2:02 AM

It was indeed Harry's birthday, he was sixteen.

For one brief moment, Harry was pleased with himself. Then all of the past four and a half hours (what he remembered at least) came crashing down on him like an Atom Bomb. The pain. The humiliation. The anger. The disgust. The pain. The blood. The filth. Did he mention the pain? Harry laid there on his bed, broken, bleeding, and crying for the better part of two hours. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bloody take it! He was the Damned Boy-who-lived, the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort! And he couldn't fight off a ruddy muggle! Of course not. Because to fight down a muggle so large required magic which he was _still_ not allowed to do outside school.

To make things worse, he was alone. Completely alone. His Aunt or Cousin paid no never mind to him. After all, why should a freak like him bother such _normal_ people with minute problems like rape? Plus they wouldn't believe that NORMAL Vernon Dursley would do that to his freakish nephew. And then there were his friends. Sure he trusted Ron and Hermione completely, but Harry couldn't-WOULDN'T-tell them about this. Only Draco knew about this and even though the blond wanted to help, Harry was reluctant to accept it. And then there was his parents…oh GOD his parents. Two people he'd known for a mere year. They'd be tossing in their graves if they saw the state their only son was in!

Oh how good it would feel to be in his parents arms and actually _remember_ it.

And then….

He cracked.

Harry jumped out of bed with such a desire to see his parents that everything he felt was forgotten. He threw on the first pair of clothes he touched and ran straight down the stairs. Harry went straight for the cupboard under the stairs, pulled out his school trunk and sprinted out the door.

All Harry wanted was his parents to hold him. Merlin how he wanted it!

Then, just like that, a white, warm light surrounded Harry, and he felt a really hard tugging sensation at his navel.

'_God's I hate portkeys!'_


	2. Uncle Moony?

Remus Lupin was having a normal, marauder-like day. He and his friends had pulled another prank on the Slytherins, Severus included (this particular prank included red hair, fur, and a cat-like quality or two). Remus got another "O" on his transfiguration and defense against the dark arts tests. And Sirius and James another prank on Severus, a prank Remus wanted _no_ part in. And this was all _before_ lunch!

Currently, the werewolf was on his way to the Great Hall for lunch. James and Sirius were ahead, scheming not doubt, whilst he and Peter strolled behind. Wormtail was complaining about Slughorn's lesson on Polyjuice potion. Remus just tuned him out and let his mind wander.

"Hey Mooney!" Sirius ran backwards and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"So, what d'ya think?"

"What do I think of what?" Remus asked confused. He was sure Sirius hadn't said anything. Remus would've heard him. Unless he really zoned out.

"Mooney! It was such an amazing master plan! Totally wicked! And you mean to tell me that you weren't listening?!"

"Sorry Sirius, but no. And I hate to break it to you, but there are more important things in the world than pranks."

"I know that! Seriously though, what could be more important than me?" Sirius whined.

"Everything" Remus said flatly.

Sirius pretended to get a blow to the chest. He stumbled back and onto Peter. Both boys fell onto the ground at Remus' feet and laid there pretending to be dead. James on the other hand had occupied Sirius's spot next to Remus and was laughing hysterically.

"Wow…Pad…foot…you…you got turned down…by…Mooney…no…no less." James said between breaths.

"

"Oh? And what pray tell is wrong with Mooney, Mr. Prongs." Remus gave a small laugh and began walking towards the Great Hall again. "If you guys don't hurry, we'll be late for lunch." He couldn't keep the pang of hurt out of his voice. James did after all made a werewolf crack, even if he hadn't meant to.

Peter was Oblivious to his friend's tone and was brought back to 'life' at the mention of food. He tried to move from under Sirius, who didn't budge. So Peter transformed into a rat, crawled away, and changed back. He gave a small "Meet you there" and ran ahead, in front of Remus. Sirius chuckled. Oh how their dear Wormtail loved his food. Sirius rolled over on the ground to look at James. There was no doubt in Sirius's mind that James was upset, if not a little worried. He sighed and stood up. James Hadn't moved, he was staring straight at the backs of their fellow Marauders. Sirius walked over to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"James, you alright?"

"I don't know Padfoot. Mooney, he…its little stupid comment like that that I make that I know gets to him. I feel so stupid!" James bent over and began shaking his head violently in his hands.

"Oh James. If you feel so bad, let's go so catch up so you can apologize."

James seemed to contemplate this for a second, suddenly he stood up and his face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah. But, Mooney was right."

Sirius laughed "Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because if we even want to _look_ at food, we better get our asses in gear."

Both of the Gryffindors laughed. Sirius's face adopted a grin identical to his raven haired friend. "Hey Prongs! I'll race ya! I wonder who would win. You and stag legs; or me and my sexy dog-ness."

"Sirius Black! Don't you DARE say that to me again EVER! I have been mentally scarred!" James groaned and started running in an attempt to get away from his oddball best friend. "C'mon Padfoot."

Sirius smirked and bolted after his friend.

When the Marauders finally made it to the Great Hall, everything was fine and normal. The Slytherins were glaring at them and Gryffindors in general (Severus gave it all he was worth). Ravenclaws were pouring over their numerous books. Hufflepuffs were quietly eating. The teachers conversing amongst themselves. And the Gryffindors chatting and eating loudly, with the exception of one Lily Evans, who was acting rather like a Ravenclaw with her book.

The four boys took their seats and piled food onto their plates. Peter had inhaled most of his before the other three even attempted to eat. Sirius turned to his best friend and ruffled his already unruly hair.

"Go on, say it Prongs!" He hissed.

James looked sheepish as he turned to his werewolf friend. "Mooney. Hey Mooney."

"Yes James?"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. It was stupid what I said and I don't want it to get to you. I only meant it as a joke."

"I know James. It's just…you know." Remus sighed and put down his fork.

"Rem, I'm sorry." He held out his hand for Remus to take "You still think I'm worth dealing with?"

Remus wasted no time in taking his friend's hand in a firm shake. "Always! It's that Sirius Black fellow we've got to be wary of! He might have looks, but he certainly has no brains!"

Sirius looked indignant and the three other Marauders burst out laughing. "I take offence to that!" He scoffed

"Good!" James and Remus chimed together, causing them to laugh again.

Sirius mock punched the two and bit into a sandwich.

Eventually James and Remus' laughter died down and they turned their attention to other things. Mostly their food. James was once again, trying to persuade the Evans girl into going to Hogsmeade with him. Lily would have none of it. She quickly turned him down and started reading her potions book again. Remus and Sirius chuckled at their friend's multiple attempts to get Lily to talk to him.

Had Remus known what was about to happen next, he would've stayed in bed pretending to have Dragon Pox.

A blinding white light appeared out of no-where and a small body was flung onto their table, directly on platters, goblets, and silverware. Their trunk fell from the edge of the table to the floor. Everything was still in the Great Hall.

Something was off about this…this _thing_. It smelled human, that was for sure, but he also smelt like James and Lily. But there were other smells too. Blood, fear, and some other smell. Who was this…this _kid_? From what he could see, this child had a mop of unruly black hair, pale skin, many cuts and bruises, and a really thin form.

As if on cue, the child looked up and straight into the werewolf's eyes. He was definitely a boy. This boy had the most tantalizing green eyes, Lily's eyes, and his skin was as milky and marked as the rest of him.

"Uncle….Remus" The boy whispered "No. NO! I can't be here! I don't belong!!" The poor child was so scared; he hopped up and backed further off the table. There was the sickening sound of torn flesh, and the smell of more blood. Fresh blood.

Remus made to stand up, but it was like he was frozen in his spot. Not only had he just _heard_ the child getting stabbed, but he came out of nowhere and claimed Remus to be his uncle! The boy was mad!

Teachers were running to the mysterious child and students all over the Hall were shrieking.

"If everyone would please be quiet!" Dumbledore's voice rung through the Hall silencing all noise. "If the Prefects would kindly lead their houses back to their dormitories. I believe it is fitting if we take this young lad to the infirmary. Wouldn't you agree Poppy?"

The Medi-Witch looked dumbfounded momentarily, but nodded her head in agreement quickly. "Yes, get this child there STAT!"

There were blurs of color and shapes, and before he knew what he was doing, Remus crawled over the table and ran to the headmaster's side

"Professor Dumbledore sir!"

"Ah Remus my boy, shouldn't you be leading the other Gryffindors to the tower as I instructed?"

"Ah—Yes, I'll get right too that. But the boy, sir, is it possible that he'll be able to have visitors later?"

Dumbledore eyes started twinkling. "Certainly. Lead your house to the tower, and come down to the infirmary in an hour."

"Yes Sir!" Remus grin nearly split his head in half "Alright you heard the headmaster! Come on Gryffindors, this way!"

It seemed like an eternity before the whole of Gryffindor was at the portrait. The woman in the pink dress was so flustered she hadn't heard Remus say the password.

"MADAM! Please! _MERMAID SCALES_."

"Yes-yes!" The portrait hole swung open and the Fat Lady's cries filled the common room. _'The poor boy!' 'In the condition he's in!'_ "Alright everyone, please stay here. Professor Dumbledore said to stay put and to stay calm. I got permission to go check the situation. I'll be back later. And you three…" Remus turned to his fellow marauders "Are to stay here, and stay out of trouble got it?"

The three nodded chorusing 'Yes Sir, Moony Sir!' making the werewolf shake his head as he left the common room.

**A/N: Sorry that the update took so long!!!! My computer and I were having……a one-sided argument because it acted up on me. And I'm really sorry that the chapters seemed rushed. Bit busy when I wrote chapter one and this chapter was mostly written the same day as it. I'll do my best to update more and upload more of my other stories. **

**And thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it! ******


	3. A bit about Harry

Remus ran down flight after flight of stairs until he was at the door to the infirmary. He still had well over twenty minutes before he was allowed in but the werewolf just _had _to get in there and see his…._cub_? Yes. He could defiantly smell the resemblance to James and LILY?! Bloody hell! When on earth did James convince Lils to do that? He couldn't get a date with the woman never the less sex! When she found out she'd surely flip! Then again, _if _something had happened, why didn't the two of them realize their own child? And _why_ was he so old? Oh well, that for a later date. The boy was definitely a marauder by blood therefore they needed to take care of him.

"Uncle Remus huh?" The boy breathe running a hand through his shoulder length tawny hair. "I could get used to that…"

"_No. NO! I can't be here! I don't belong!!" _What was that about? How could you not belong with your family? It was so silly. Why would the boy think that? _Well, just another question that I'll have to ask him when I get in there. _As if reading his thoughts, Professor Dumbledore pushed through the doors, his old face downcast. But…his damn eyes were twinkling again! _Merlin this man is so creepy. He must be like some sort of mind reader or something. Wouldn't that be funny if that was why his stupid eyes twinkled _all_ of the time—NO! Bad Remus! Getting to off track here. _"Professor Sir."

Dumbledore seemed to see the blonde at last. He offered the youth a strained smile. "Ah Remus my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I…uhh….the boy? You said I could see him."

"So I did. So I did." The old man stroked his beard thoughtfully "Yes, you can go in." With that, Albus Dumbledore left Remus Lupin in the hall, both of their thought revolving around one Harry Potter. _Merlin, the cub, MY cub. Is he alright. How am I supposed to know if he's alright?! I….oh yeah. _Remus wanted to ram his head into the wall. Dumbledore had just TOLD him he could go in, he must really be nervous. Without any more hesitation the blonde rushed into the room he knew all too well.

All of the bed were empty. But that made no sense! After all, his wolf senses could pick up the scent of his little pup. Just…where the hell was he?! Off to the left. Yes. The smell got stronger as Remus moved towards a set of doors. Of course, private rooms. Not exactly smart showing off a James-look-alike to the Hogwarts wounded. The werewolf walked down the hall of closed doors. First door. No, empty. Second door, empty. Third door empty as well. What the shit? How far away from the world are they trying to keep him? _Him?_ Honestly it was like the boy didn't have a name. _I'm sure that he does, I just don't know it yet is all. No big deal. Right?_ If it wasn't such a big deal, then why was his inner wolf nearly howling in the pain of not knowing its cub? Fourth door, nope. Fifth door…Cassias Flint's pregnant fiancée. Sixth door, empty. DAMN! Seventh, eighth, ninth all empty. Ten had a…ugh a vampire, eleven, a veela _snort_ Lucius Malfoy. Twelve another empty room. And, ah thirteen here we go. His cub was right behind this door. _Best knock first, don't want to scare the boy. _He knocked and rather impatiently at that.

"_Eep! _C-come in!" Great. He scared his pup. "Hey cub. How are you doing?" Remus asked walking into the room.

"M'fine" The _pillows? _Replied.

"Cub, are you hiding from me? I won't hurt you." Never would the wolf allow him to hurt any member of his pack, new or old. _That_ hurt.

A mop of raven hair emerged from under the blankets followed by those beautiful green eyes. "I know that uncle moon-I know that Remus."

"You're allowed to call me moony, or uncle moony, or whatever. You are a mini-marauder after all."

"How--?"

"Moony." The blonde replied pointing to his nose. "Or did you not—"

"Your wolf can smell out relatives?"

Remus was shocked. Here was this person who knew about his lycanthropy that was talking to him like any normal person. It made him feel loved and wanted. "Remy?" Said werewolf shook his head and turned his attention back to the bed ridden teen. "Remy did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" _Sorry? Why the devil was _he_ sorry?_ _What happened to you my cub? You smell broken. _"Sorry cub, you just shocked me is all. I didn't think you knew about…about it."

"Sorry" The boy looked down at his hands. He really was too innocent for his own good.

"Anyways, yes it makes recognizing our pack-mates easier." Remus looked down to see a head of unruly raven locks. "Hey…oh my. I don't know your name childe. Care to share?"

"Harry. I'm Harry Potter." _Harry_ replied in a shaky voice.

Remus sat on the bed next to his nephew. Their heads touched as the werewolf loosely hugged the young boy. "Harry, are you ok. Do you want me to get your mum and dad?"

"NO! Don't they, they can't know! If they knew, they'd hate me." The air smelled of salt. It didn't take a genius to figure that the boy was crying. But Remus had no idea what to do! James and Sirius were too man enough to cry in front of anyone. Well…unless you count the time that Sirius' hair care products were mysteriously destroyed. Or when Siri drank Polyjuice potion (turning into Lily), and telling James that they were a match made in heaven, only to turn back before they could snog. Among other similar events. So, there wasn't much practice.

However, and thank whatever deities there were that deemed Remus likable, when he pulled Harry to his lap in an awkward embrace the boy calmed slightly. The werewolf rubbed small circles on the other's back causing his chest to be snuggled. "Harry love, why in Merlin's name would your parents of all people hate you?"

"I dun wanna talk about it. Remy, please I can't you'll hate me too. I can't lose you."

If that didn't break someone's heart, well then there's really nothing else that could. The blonde boy carded his hands through silk locks of hair. "Harry, you're my cub, and no matter what, I would _never ever_ leave or hate you in any form. You are too precious. You got that?" He stated in his 'almost-professor-mode'. The werewolf swore that he felt the other boy smile into his chest.

"Okay moony, but please don't hate me after you know." The green eyed boy mumbled.

"Harry…"

"Okay, okay." An intake of breath "In the future I live with my muggle aunt uncle and cousin, please don't ask why right now, and they despise magic with a passion. For the first eleven years of my life I called a cupboard under the stairs my room. I wore my whale of a cousin's hand-me-downs, ate scraps, and basically treated as a house elf in all aspects, yes even the beatings. I was starved for a few days on end-but it was okay because aunt petunia's cooking isn't the tastiest in the world, it's why they had me cook. They neglected me and had me do chores from the day I could hold a broom properly. Then I got my Hogwarts letter—"

"That was all _before_ you went to school?!"

Harry put his head down "Yes."

"There's more isn't there?"

"Lots."

"Continue please"

"Thank you Rem. So when I my letter, it was addressed to _'The cupboard under the stairs'_, well at least that got me out of the cupboard, unfortunately my uncle thought it wise to try and beat the freakiness out of me. Well I didn't actually get to read my letter until weeks later on my birthday. Hagrid came and got me. To sum up my first year I faced down Voldemort (surprise-surprise Remy flinched at the name), saved the Sorcerer's Stone, accidentally killed our DADA teacher, and made Gryffindor seeker. Then I went back to the Dursleys where a house elf who was, as Hermione and Ron said, utterly in love with me decided to pilfer my mail, get my uncle nearly fired, and it ended with me getting bars on my window extra locks on my door and crappier treatment than ever. At school, I found out I was a parselmouth. The whole school thought I was the heir of Slytherin. The Chamber of Secrets was opened by my best friend's sister who was under a curse. She was taken into the chamber later that year, where I had to save her. Our deadbeat, phony DADA teacher tried to obliviate us and take any credit he could. But he used Ron's broken wand and ended up obliviating himself. I went ahead and found the real heir of Slytherin. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort. I fought his damned basilisk then destroyed his diary that possessed Ginny. Third year was quiet; well I met you that was a good thing." The two shared a warm smile with each other

"You were our DADA teacher from my third year up. We were my best friend, so you threatened the Dursleys. Needless to say they left me alone for that summer. Fourth year I falsely put into the Triwizard tournament. I had to fight a dragon, save _two_ people from mermaids, make my way through a killer maze with one of the other champions was under the Imperious curse and tried to kill me, the cup was a portkey to graveyard where there were Death Eaters waiting. Petti—a Death Eater I despise killed the other Hogwarts champion that planned on ending the tournament in a tie with me. Voldemort regained his body that night. I had to face him. Surprisingly I made it out of there alive. I took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. I tried to tell everyone that Voldemort was back, but only a very small handful of people believed me. Thank you by the way, you were one of the few that did."

The future DADA teacher smiled and hesitantly kissed the top of his nephew's head. "No problem kid, I know you would never lie to me about that." The younger boy responded by tucking his head under the blonde's chin.

"I'm not done yet goof."

"Oh, sorry, continue beloved nephew of mine." Five points to Remus, he made Harry laugh. Just like Lily's.

"As I was saying, I was shunned by the most of the Wizarding world, no surprise. I had to suffer visions from Voldemort all summer, along with the shitty treatment at home. But it wasn't as bad as my earlier years. I was taken to this place called Grimmauld Place for…something for Dumbledore. That year I had to take Occlumency with Snape. Never. Again."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah, the bloody git was even more of an ass than usual. He attacked my mind so violently I passed out nearly every time. In June I got a false image about you from Voldie. You were captured by him. Under Crucio because you wouldn't give away anything about me or a prophesy. I and a few of my best friends went to the Ministry of Magic, Department of mysteries. That's where you were in the vision. When we got there, we found the prophesy. It said neither Voldie nor I could live while the other did. His cronies found us and tried to take it. I destroyed it before they could take it. They battled with us and select people Dumbledore sent. You were there. I nearly wanted to cry. I thought Voldie had killed you! I was ready to kill the bastard. Bellatrix herded us into a room nearby with this freaky veil. She hit you with a stunning curse and-oh Remy! You nearly fell through! Bill Accio-ed you, he saved your life! I was so furious with Bellatrix I chased her into the Atrium. Yeah, not very bright, but it was my blasted Gryffindor tendency as Snape likes to put it. I put Bellatrix under the Cruciatus. It was so scary. Voldie came as Bellatrix was telling me that I had to _mean_ it. I bloody well meant it Remy! You are the most important person to me! Voldie decided it was time to get rid of the ever wonderful Boy-who-lived. We fought for what felt like hours. All the Death Eaters and Flaming Chicken members watched us the whole time."

"Flaming Chicken?"

"Nickname, I'll explain later. I ended up sending Voldie's soul to the deepest circle of hell. Most f the D.E.'s were arrested on the spot. I and my friends went back to school and I went to the Dursleys for the summer. Uncle Vernon had taken to drinking profoundly during the school year, and when I got back he said….he said it was _time to start earning my keep._" Somewhere in the speech the tears had started flowing again. Remy had resumed his previous job of rubbing circles on the raven haired boy's back.

"Merlin Harry, you don't mean..?"

Said boy looked up and amber met emerald. A pain that clearly said what had happened haunted the green orbs. It was a pain no child-no PERSON should ever go through. Anger swept through Remus and Moony like a monsoon in the jungle. How DARE he? _THAT MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!_ Harry on the other hand looked ready to ball his eyes out. He was right, his beloved uncle Remus hated him and thought him to be some disgusting freak. Maybe that's all he ever was or would be. A freak. Remus clawed Harry's shoulders, the latter who hissed at the contact.

"Uncle Rem…"

"I am going to personally kill that mother fucker for you harry. That man is sick! Harry do you hear me?! That is a promise; it's also a promise to keep you safe. I can feel it Harry, I care so much about you to just let this go!"

Harry couldn't say anything for a bit. The younger version of his uncle didn't hate him? Think of him as something gross on the bottom of his shoe? Wanted nothing to do with him? Well wasn't that a shock for him? "I'm sorry, I…I don't follow."

"Harry, that god damned shit fuck hurt you in the worst way. Did you really think I wouldn't let him get away with this? That asshole has no right to live."

Harry couldn't help himself. He giggled. After all, how often do you hear your timid uncle cuss every other word? "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing _–giggle-_ I just…have never heard you _–giggle-_cuss so much!" The blonde had to admit, if the guys saw him, they'd be doing the same thing. So the young uncle joined the boy.

When they were both clutching their giggled out sides, the younger of the two laid back down on the bed. Remus followed soon after. "Seriously Remy, you don't hate me?"

"Harry Potter, why on earth would I hate you? You had no control over the situation."

"But…but he's a muggle, and I'm a wizard. I didn't defend myself, couldn't."

"Yes Harry, a wizard in school who isn't allowed to do any magic outside of school. It's just fates cruel way of showing you that even after you defeated Vol…you-know-who, bad things happen to good people. I do not hold it against you Harry. But I can tell you this. Fate made you into a talented, beautiful young wizard, and threw you back in my _prime _time as Siri and James like to call it. And there isn't _anything_ that will keep me from keeping you safe."

Harry pressed himself against the blonde's side blushing. "Thank you Rem, though I don't agree with the beautiful or talented part, it means the world and my magic to me that you still care."

"Always harry, always, and I'll have to find a way to get you to see just how gorgeous and talented you are. But for now, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you uncle Rem."

For the first time in a very long time, Harry James Potter fell into a peaceful sleep. And for the first time Remus John Lupin had felt so much devotion and love, yes love purely familial mind you, to one person he felt as if he might burst.

Well this year certainly was turning out for the better. But how to break the news to the Marauders?

**A/N Holy crap! This is by far the longest chapter so far! Lol Don't think I forgot that this is a Siri/Harry fic, and as much as I want to, I will not turn this into a Rem/Harry fic. I did toy with the idea of a LM/HP/SB thing in this fic, but as fun as it'd be, I did not like that three-way. And now I'm ranting.**

**Any who…..**

**Next Chapter: Hello, I'm Sirius Black.**

**The Marauders meet Harry after they –cough-stalk-cough- Remus when they finally decided he's been spending too much time in the infirmary. How will they react? Will they accept harry? And how will harry be when he has to bunk with the infamous Marauders during his stay in the past?**

**Reviews? Please?**

**P.S. For those who've read Houseguest, I just wanted you all to know I will be updated soon! **


	4. Hello, I'm Sirius Black

Over the next week Harry spent almost every moment of the day possible with his uncle. As annoying as it would seem to any other sixteen year old, but to Harry it meant a lot. It meant that his uncle cared for him, and growing up he didn't have love, so he wanted as much as he could get. It was rather amusing for the first two days to see the werewolf sneaking in and out of the infirmary. Then it was just plain annoying. It was that day that the time traveler, as Remus so kindly pointed out that same afternoon, gave his invisibility cloak to his uncle.

***FLASHBACK***

_Harry had been sitting on his bed bored out of his mind for hours! Remus had promised that he'd visit during his free period after lunch. Lunch ended a good twenty minutes ago. All Harry could do was sit and stare at the ceiling. Boring. Madam Pomfrey had allowed him books to pass the time, he read them all. Remus was supposed to bring a few more when he came by. Whenever that would be. _

_Harry turned onto his side to stare out the window. Tomorrow there'd be the first Quidditch match of the season. And where would Harry be? No, he would not be playing seeker for Gryffindor like he did at home. No, he would not be sitting with his mother and uncle cheering their team on in the stands. No, he wouldn't be doing any of that because where would he be? He would be confined to his bed reading a book while listening to the game from afar. _

_It was in the middle of his brooding when the door opened to a very disheveled and tired Remus Lupin. The young man walked into the room and slunk into the chair next to his nephew's bedside. "Sorry I'm late cub, I hope I didn't upset you." He reached out for the boy who jumped three feet at the contact. "SORRY!"_

"_HOLY FUCK! Rem, when did you get here?" Harry was panting, really when did the blonde get there? Why didn't he say anything?_

"_Cub I just got here, you didn't hear me come in?"_

"_No"_

_Remus sighed. His pup had far too much time on his hands and was constantly caught up in his thoughts. "Really. I take it you didn't hear what I said either."_

"_No" The raven haired boy flushed scarlet making Remus chuckle. _

"_Its fine, all I said was I'm sorry I'm late and that I hope I didn't upset you." He frowned "I didn't did I?" _

"_No, it's just that being cooped up here with hardly anything to do, I haven't gotten out of bed _once_ since I got here, _AND _the first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow and I won't even be able to _see_ it let alone play." Harry bowed his head "I'm so sorry about that. I usually don't act that way. I just don't like all of this white. It messing with my head."_

_Remus laughed as lifted the boy's chin with his index finger. "Hey I know the feeling. You know, moony keeps me here a lot more than I'd like." The two shared a laugh before settling in their respected places. _

"_So Rem, what happened to you? You look like you've run a marathon."_

"_I feel like it too. Let me tell you, your father and the rest of the marauders are some of the nosiest people on the planet! They saw me come down from the tower with your books, here they are by the way ("thank you"), yes they thought I was seeing someone. A Ravenclaw, so they bugged me to tell them who the lucky bloke was. When I didn't tell them and tried to get away, they chased me and I had to use a secret passage to get here unnoticed."_

"_Remy I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you trouble!"_

"_Don't worry about it Harry, they can deal without me. The only trouble is trying to get around the castle without being seen."_

"_Without being seen…" The younger boy murmured to himself. "Oh! I got it! Remy, look in my trunk! There's something in there that might help you."_

_Doing as he was told, the blonde werewolf opened the trunk. Inside there was a small jumble of clothes, parchment, quills, books, a fucking super fancy broom, and…no way! It couldn't be! A piece of parchment folded and aged. Taking it out he tapped his wand to the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Just like the map up in his dorm, ink danced across the front revealing itself. The Marauders Map. "This c-can't be! The map's upstairs!"_

"_Correct Uncle Moony. _Your_ map. This one's mine. From my time."_

"_My word! This—IT WORKS TOO!!!" Harry beamed at his stunned uncle._

"_Yes, there's more too, look in the trunk." _

_Again, Remus looked into the trunk. There on the side of the trunk was a duplicate, or the same just older, invisibility cloak. Were these what Harry was talking about? He looked up at his nephew where their eyes locked. Harry nodded as if reading his mind. _

"_Will they make it easier for you Rem?"_

"_Definitely, my little time-traveler."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

That had been last Friday, it was now Tuesday. Gryffindor had lost their match against Ravenclaw, badly. The final score was 210-10. Needless to say, Remus came by in a sour mood that day. It was actually very funny.

Harry giggled as he turned made to sit up. Finally he could do a bit of exercise! Granted it wasn't running around the castle or Quidditch, but he was allowed to stand and walk with somebody watching him.

Noises outside the door made the boy sit straighter. It was right outside the door, but too much noise to be his uncle. That would mean he was going to be visited by more than just the Matron and Remus.

"No guys you can't go in there!" there was Remus, but who was with him?

"And why not? What're you hiding?" James…his dad!! His dad was right outside the door!

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!"

"Well then it wouldn't hurt to let us in" Peter that rat! Harry clenched his teeth together.

"You can't go in there!"

"Rem really, what is so important in there that you can't share it with your fellow marauders, your best friends." Oh shit. Someone was playing the wrong card! But…who was it? "is it that girl you keep sneaking off to see? I mean you don't have to sneak around, tell us who she is and let us meet her. I mean—"

"SIRIUS BLACK! For the LAST time I'm not dating anyone!"

That was it. It was too much for Harry. The teen stood up and walked to the door. One. Two. Three! He pull open the door and leaned on the frame in a nonchalant fashion. "Geez Remy, you could have told me you were bringing your friends over. I would've had Madam Pomfrey bring some tea and snacks."

The werewolf turned to glare at the boy, but instead he went wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder. "Harry! What in the name of Merlin are you bloody doing!"

"Rem, I believe this is called standing." Harry smirked as the others chuckled, all but Remus.

"Not funny Harry. You know what I mean. What are you doing up without any help?!"

"Oh please. You were right outside the door. I heard you. So…"

"So…?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Harry, do you think that that's wise?" The blonde asked concerned

"No" Harry shrugged "But I haven't been known for doing wise things have I?"

"True, but what about…you know?"

"If I get uncomfortable I'll let you know Rem. I want to try. Please?"

Remus sighed. "Fine, this is James Potter"

James smiled at the boy. "Hello." James looked almost exactly like harry. Or should it be the other way around? Whatever. James and Harry had the same unruly hair, same face shape and similar features. But James was also taller than his son by at least a head. Their eyes weren't the same, the elder potter was more muscular and tanned. Honestly, it made harry want to cry to see father alive. All he could do was wave back and choke "Hi"

Remus pointed to the smaller and chubbiest marauder. "This is Peter Pettigrew." The boy with mousy hair and beady eyes stared at the younger potter in a way that made him bite his tongue to keep from saying anything. Merlin did he hate that fucking rat!

"And this" Remus pointed to the last boy "Is Sirius Black." Harry remembered all of the stories that both past and future Remus told him of the young man, mostly from the former. Sirius was vain, charming, mischievous, funny, lazy, and pretty smart. Getting a good look at the teen in question, harry could see why Remus considered him vain. He had gorgeous black hair that reached his shoulders, stormy gray eyes, flawless skin, and he was tall, thin, and well proportioned.

"Hello everyone." The green eyed teen whispered.

"Well shit moon, here I thought you were dating some chick, but now I see you've gotten yourself this nice bloke, I see I was wrong! He's a good looking one too. I'd shag him if he wasn't yours." Sirius smirked winking at Harry, who was immediately uncomfortable.

"Rem, I'm going to go…..back in the room. I left my book…" The boy detached himself from his uncle and all but ran into his room.

"Sirius Black you bloody idiot!"

"What? What'd I do moony?"

"Well FIRST off, we are not DATING, moony recognizes him as a pack member not a mate! Secondly there was a reason I told you three not to bloody come! And if you had just fucking listened to me, there wouldn't be a problem!"

The gray eyed teen stared at his fellow marauder. "Remus, I don't get what you're saying. Wasn't that the kid who fell in the Great Hall last week?"

"Yes. His name is Harry Potter. He's a cousin of yours I believe James."

"I have never heard of him." The older potter frowned.

"Well he is related to you and that's why moony recognized him as a pack-mate. He's gone through some really bad stuff since he was a kid and I've been helping him and hanging out with him so he could heal. I was going to take you to meet him when he was ready and so I had time to warn you and explain some things to you. But no, you three can't fucking listen when I say go away."

The three other Marauders looked ashamed. They had just done something really bad. Really, really bad. "But Moony, if you were only coming here, why did you sneak around?" James asked

"BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO AVOID A SITUATUION LIKE THIS! Can you honestly tell me that if I told you I was coming here all of the time to help a kid that fell randomly in the Great Hall that looks like James and yadda-yadda-yadda that you wouldn't do exactly what you did today?

None of the others said anything. It was true. They would do exactly this. Remus sighed. "Look guys, I know that your intentions were good, but you messed up. And not only do I, but you Sirius Black ("Who me?") Yes, have to fix this. Agreed?"

The others nodded "Agreed"


	5. The plans for Harry's stay

Sorry for the wait everyone! Here's chapter five for you all!

**The plans for Harry's stay:**

Harry sat on the infirmary bed trying to calm his breathing. It wasn't like that Sirius kid said what he said on purpose. He didn't know what Harry had gone through. Right? Only Remus and Madam Pomfrey knew that right? He hadn't promised to keep this a secret had he? He had probably gone off and told them all! No. Remus wouldn't do that. After all he _had_ tried to keep his friends away. Speak of the devil, or angel, or whatever. Remus came in and sat next to him on the bed.

"Pup, are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Y-yeah."

"Listen, don't pay any attention to Sirius. He's an idiot, I know that that doesn't justify for what he said, he had no right t say that."

"You didn't tell them did you?" Harry feared the answer.

"No! Of course not! All I told them was that you're James' cousin, something bad happened to you and I'm helping you through it. Alright?"

The smaller teen nodded, and then he let out a short, humorless laugh. "It's funny. I get to see my mum and dad, and I can't be their son. How fucked up is that?"

"Harry, I know it doesn't sound fair, but you _can_ be their friends you know."

"I know." He sighed.

"Why don't you go to sleep cub? You need it." Remus suggested while kissing the top of Harry's head.

"M'kay"

***Later that day***

Remus had left to go to dinner shortly after Harry's nap. It was so _boring_ all alone in the damned room. With nothing to do, the young hero had read nearly a quarter of the school's library! Well wouldn't Hermione be proud? Harry sighed. _Oh Hermione I wish you were here. Who's going to keep me in line when I finally get out of here? I hope you and Ron are alright. Please don't be too worried. _

It was something Harry did when he wasn't eating, sleeping, or reading. He thought of his friends and his old life. He would sit and think about what they were doing. Wondering if they missed him, if they even knew he was gone at all! What if they didn't care? What if now that Harry was gone they were happier because their third wheel was gone?! Okay so a lot of that was a load of bull, but it may be true! Another thing that was on the teen's mind was his parents and that Sirius bloke. He had never met any of them (nor had he even seen his mum in this time yet), or if he did the only real memory he had was their deaths. But as familiar as Sirius was, he was also a complete stranger. _Oh well, better not dwell too much on it._ He thought standing to get a book on transfiguration from across the room.

As was his routine with any new book, Harry flipped through the table of contents to see if there was anything that particularly interested him. And there it was, half-way down the page:

_**Human transfiguration page 400:**_

_Human-to-object page 401_

_Minor appearance changing transfiguration page 406_

_Animagi page 411_

_Metamorphagi page 419_

Animagi! This book had information on Animagi! Harry was so happy he clutched the book to his chest full intent on never letting go until he learned the art. Alas, someone had decided to disrupt his happy moment. Well wasn't that enough to make him growl. At least the knocking was quiet. _Knock-knock-knock._

Strange, Remus' knocks were louder and much faster than that. And Madam Pomfrey only did two. Not many people knew where Harry's room was, only…Oh sweet Merlin! _Please don't let it be them!_ Harry put his book on his nightstand "Come in!" He shouted, his voice had nearly cracked under all of his nervousness.

But who walked in wasn't any of the Marauders. _That's a relief._ No, instead the man who walked in was taller and much, much older than his father and his friends. The man had long gray-white hair flecked with brown, and a beard to match. He wore half moon glasses on his crooked nose, and bright purple robes. There was only one person to fit that description, Albus Dumbledore. Harry stood gaping at his old Headmaster; although now it'd be younger headmaster. He was much less wrinkled than the man Harry knew in his time, and his hair and beard was more than half the size it would be in twenty years.

"Ah, young Mister Potter. I trust you are feeling better?" The old man asked in his 'grandfatherly' voice.

"Yes Sir, I am. Thank you." Harry replied while nodding dumbly.

"Very good. I bet you are wondering what I'm doing here." Harry nodded. "And why I had waited so long to have this talk with you?" Another nod. "Well to put it simply, your little situation had got me curious."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in near fear. He didn't mean…? "Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of my boy, though it's not exactly normal, it is a first in a long long time and will make you quite popular and famous among the Wizarding population if they ever found out." The teen looked at the old man like he was crazy. He was going to tell the bloody Wizarding World?! "-After all, it's not every day a time-traveler quite literally falls from the sky." He—wait what?

"I'm sorry sir, I don't follow." He said to Dumbledore.

The two Gryffindors shared a look, one was confused and the other was knowing. As always. "My boy, you are the first time traveler in centuries! Only one man has done it before, and now you have! What on earth did you think that I was talking about?" Dumbledore had managed to sound confused, but that twinkle said more.

"Nothing sir."

"Splendid! Well I think it's only natural for you to stay at Hogwarts! Your trunk over there seems to be pointing to the conclusion that you've been to some magical school before. Hogwarts in the future I presume? ("Yes sir.") Good. What year and house were you in?

"I'm a sixth year in Gryffindor sir." Harry told him

"Perfect! You'll share a dorm with your father, yes he, his friends and your mother will be in the same year as you. Oh don't look at me like that! One of your blood tests showed your parentage. I would not suggest going around telling people you are the son of Lily and James Potter. So I'd advise an alias. Do you have one?"

Harry nodded for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yes, apparently I'm the cousin of dad-James."

"Wonderful. Well Mister Potter I think it fit for you to move into your new dorm in a few days, so long as Poppy allows it. But for now I must be off." Dumbledore turned and began walking out of the room.

"Harry, sir. Please call me harry. Mister Potter is my father." The two smiled at one another before the headmaster left.

Harry smiled at nothing. Oh how he loved that man some times. _Now, time for some reading._ He thought. But before he had picked up his book there was another unfamiliar knock at the door. And Harry, being in his blissful mood he was in, opened it with a goofy grin. "Hello?"

"Are you Harry? Remus…sent……me…"

Harry gaze was caught by pair of all too familiar emerald eyes.

A/N: -Evil cackles- I'm so evil!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
